Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-59.178.146.101-20140402211531
I was just going through youtube comments and found out a list of all the hints hinting to the current ending...it was way to obvious than i thought.... First of all, there was the season 1 pilot. Penny and Luke's reaction to learning that the story Ted was telling was actually about their "Aunt Robin" seemed suspicious to me. It was one of shock and surprise, because they were expecting to hear about their mom. But did you listen to what they actually said? Penny said, "I thought you were gonna tell us about mom!" Notice what they didn't say? They never said, "Eeeewwwww! Dad! You and Aunt Robin? That's gross!" They never seemed the least bit appalled or disgusted that their dad had been romantically involved with the woman they've known as "Aunt Robin" all their lives, and who's been like family to them. There was no revulsion at this practically incestuous pairing(even though Ted and Robin aren't actually related), almost as if that part didn't come as much of a surprise to them. Then, there were the crayon drawings that Penny and Luke made of them and "Aunt Robin." There was one called "Us and Aunt Robin" with the three of them standing in front of a house(presumably Ted's). Another was "Us and Aunt Robin at the beach," and finally, "Us and Aunt Robin at the zoo." It's clear that Robin is very close to Ted's kids in the future, which seemed suspicious. Unless the mother(Tracy) is a saint, what woman would be comfortable with her husband's ex-girlfriend - whom he pined over for nearly a decade - being that close with her and Ted's children? And notice how there's no "Uncle Barney" in any of these drawings? Hmmm.... Then there was Ted Mosby's favorite book, 'Love In The Time Of Cholera.' This also happened to be Tracy's favorite book as well, which was one of the things that led Ted to believe that she was the one he would eventually marry. It's the story of two people who meet and fall in love, but are then separated and go off to marry other people, only to reunite years later after their spouses have either passed away or moved on. Interesting...... Then there was Marshall and Lily's five dollar bet, which always ended with Lily - who bet Marshall that Ted and Robin wouldn't end up together - telling Marshall to pay up, to which Marshall always replied, "Not yet," even right up to the moment of Ted and Stella's wedding, where Ted got left at the altar. If there's one thing about this show, it's that nothing is a throwaway line. They always come back to it sooner or later. And after the 'No Pressure' episode, where Ted asked Robin if she loved him, and she replied "No," which was followed by Robin leaving the apartment and Ted walking out into a street filled with yellow umbrellas, Lily once again asked Marshall to pay up. And Marshall calmly looked at Lily, her open palm awaiting her five dollars, and then looked back at the camera with a sly grin on his face and said..... "Not yet." Yeah, like that wasn't going to come back at some point, you know? Then there was Robin's locket. Right before her wedding to Barney, we have this last-minute plot twists about this locket, which Robin buried in Central Park and calls both Barney and Ted to help her look for it. We all know how that turned out. Barney kept playing Laser Tag with Robin's dad while Ted broke off an important meeting to come help her. To pull this so close to the wedding weekend really seems suspicious, if the writers are truly invested in Barney and Robin as a couple. And this was the most blatant clue that they weren't. First, Ted and Robin never find the locket, and instead have that "sign from the universe" moment where they hold hands as it begins raining all around them; just as Ted once made it rain for her back in season one, just to keep her in New York so he could finally ask her out. But what followed was even more interesting, as Ted told Lily about what happened in the following episode, and Lily tells Ted about how she found Robin drunk and depressed in MacLaren's years earlier, right before Ted's wedding to Stella. Robin actually asked Lily, "Why isn't Ted marrying me?" Do these sound like the words of a woman who doesn't love Ted? She then digs up the locket with Lily and puts it in Ted's race car pencil box, telling her that she planned to wear it when she married Ted. Well, so much for not wanting to get married. And Robin did tell Ted back in season two that she "never said never." To do this so close to the zero hour clearly implied that some big twist was coming, and it couldn't have been more obvious if they shouted it through a megaphone. And then there was Ted's "45 Days" speech from 'The Time Travelers.' This speech has been debated over and over again by fans, and was the first clue given by the writers that the mother, Tracy, was indeed dead in the future, and that Ted was a widower in 2030 as he was telling his kids this story. Future Ted says a lot to Tracy in this speech, about how in 45 days they'll meet, and later have kids, and love them and each other so much. He also wishes that he could have those 45 days back, which seemed odd, since they have their entire lives ahead of them, so what's so special about those 45 days? Future Ted concluded by telling Tracy that he would love her for the rest of his days, and beyond. But one thing he never mentioned was whether or not they'd spend the rest of their lives together. Hmmmm.... And of course, there were Victoria's ominous words to Ted just before she walked out on him after he refused to cut Robin out of his life so that Victoria could be secure in their relationship. "I really hope you get her someday." Again, nothing is a throwaway line on this show. And there was also Future Ted's habit of only referring to the mother, Tracy, in the past tense, never in the present-tense. He never once tells his kids that their mother will be home soon, or that she can explain some of these things to them if they ask her. Where was the mother throughout this entire story? In the bathroom doing her hair? Even the mother's own story in 'How Your Mother Met Me,' which shows everything that happened to her before she met Ted, was narrated by Future Ted, not the mother.